


Shelter

by webcricket



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 04:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10734129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webcricket/pseuds/webcricket
Summary: Short sweet drabble about you, an angel, and a thunderstorm. I certainly could have used a Castiel today when I was caught in the rain.





	Shelter

The fresh earthy scent of petrichor drifted in on a gentle breeze, softly rustling the curtains of the open window - an errant gust directing the garden wind chimes in a harmonious chorus, their unique song muffled by the thickly humid late summer air. The familiar omens of the promise of refreshing drought-quenching rain, dreamt of relief from oppressive heat, roused your fitfully slumbering sweat-sheened body, luring you like a magnet from bed to wander into the darkness of the night.

Bare feet scratched and tickled, indenting the dried grass along your path, you plod a careful trail from the porch to join the motionless figure serenely standing sentinel in the yard. Rubbing the last remnants of sleep from your eyes, you hopefully scanned toward the origins of the burgeoning winds. Already you could perceive the alternately yellow-green and purple reflection of lightning illuminating the clouds over the horizon and hear the deep rumble of distant thunder indicating the storm’s swift approach.

Tilting your head, aspect alight with a smile in giddy excitement at the inclement weather, you peered sidelong at the angel beside you. It didn’t surprise you to find him out here in solitude directly in the path of an oncoming storm - after all, the eye of the storm seemed to be where he was most at home.

He steadily gazed back at you, your smile mirrored in his gentle features, albeit in a more reserved manner. The wind tousled his dark curls, flapping the hem of his trench coat, his lustrous blue eyes flashing electrically in the brightening glow of lightening.

A sharp crack of thunder shattered the silence between you, reverberating off the surrounding hills. An involuntary shiver trembled your frame as you broke from his regard to reflexively hug your chest.

Castiel wordlessly draped his coat across your shoulders, the garment still radiant with his warmth and a welcome comfort from the now chilly wind beginning to whip and bend the tree tops and cool your dampened skin.

“My grandmother used to say the sound of thunder was the angels and God bowling upstairs in Heaven,” you murmured, giggling at the pleasant memory, helpless to control the reaction of your nerves as you shuddered again - the thunder booming ominously nearer.

Cas’ narrowed eyes settled on you askance, “Why would she lie to you?”

Pellets of rain began to pepper the land in the distance, white mist swirling from the hot parched ground in protest to the sudden onslaught of cold droplets - the noise building into a deafening roar as it swept rushing across the fields.  
“It’s just a silly story people tell children so they don’t fear storms,” you lifted a cupped hand to the sky, catching a few stray drops of rain.

“And did it help?”

“Hmm?” You murmured, flexing your fingers curiously, uncertain as to why you weren’t soaked to the bone despite the pouring maelstrom around you violently swaying the trees and cascading in streaming rivulets over the earth.

“Did it alleviate your fear to imagine my kin bowling in Heaven?” Castiel reiterated.

Perplexed, you glanced over at the angel, gathering your thoughts, “Not exactly, but it eased my fear knowing someone was there to shelter me from the storm.” In a blinding streak of lightning, you gasped, your focus flitting wide-eyed to the outline of massive glistening raven-feathered wings unfurled over your heads, shielding you both from the drenching rain.

The angel extended an open palm, fingertips lightly brushing the back of your hand in invitation, “That’s good, because I’m afraid I don’t have any silly stories to offer you as reassurance.” His wings stretched up and out to shake off the cascade of water, circling to enfold protectively around you.

At a loss for words, you sharply exhaled a breath you didn’t realize you were holding, fingers intertwining with his as the forgotten storm raged on around you.


End file.
